U.S. patent classification
244/118.6; 105/316; 105/321; 5/9.1
Bus and train transportation are regarded as one of the safest modes of public transportation. The manufacturers and operators of buses have gone to great lengths to establish and maintain this safety record. However, a fire resulting from a collision or failure of a component puts lives at risk and can have an enormous impact on operational costs as well as customer confidence.
Improving passenger and driver safety is always on the agenda. Part of the safety issues is fire safety which is a continuous process. There are always things to be learnt from experience and actual fire incidences and important learning tools at the disposal of stakeholders which can provide critical input into best practices for design, operation and human interaction. Fire safety in buses has been the focus of significant research in recent years but much improvement still remains, in particular related to fire prevention and safe egress. The sharing of information and best practices can benefit all parties but most importantly, the passenger safety.
I. Ceramic Fiber
Ceramic Fiber is produced from high purity aluminosilicate material through strictly controlled high temperature furnace melting and fiberizing process. The fiber is white and odorless, suitable for high temperature applications up to 2300° F. (1260° C.). Ceramic Fiber products include cloth, tape, rope, braid, tubing, paper, blanket, etc. Types of ceramics are:
Kaowool Blanket
Kaowool blanket is produced from kaolin, a naturally occurring alumina-silica fire clay. Kaowool, the world's most recognizable name in ceramic fiber blanket, is available in a wide variety of densities and sizes. Kaowool blanket offers excellent handle ability and high temperature stability. This allows it to meet a wide range of hot face and backup insulation applications in furnaces, kilns and other equipment requiring high temperature heat containment.
Kaowool RT Blanket
Kaowool RT Blanket is produced from a blend of high quality alumina, silica and kaolin using the spinning process. It is available in a wide variety of densities and sizes, and offers a highly cost effective alternative to Cerablanket with its 2300° F. (1260° C.) maximum temperature rating.
Cerablanket
Cerablanket is produced from exceptionally pure oxides of alumina and silica using the spinning process. The resultant quality spun fibers have been optimized for high handling strength, with on average the highest tensile strength of any Thermal Ceramics ceramic fiber blanket. Cerablanket is available in a wide variety of densities and sizes. Cerablanket offers excellent handle ability and high temperature stability which allows it to meet a wide range of hot face and back up insulation applications in furnaces, kilns and other equipment requiring high temperature heat containment.
Cerachem Blanket
Cerachem Blanket is a 2600° F. (1427° C.) maximum temperature rated refractory blanket formed from a unique, patented, spun alumina-silica-zirconia fiber. It is specially designed for applications where high fiber tensile strength, low thermal conductivity and low shrinkage are required. Cerachem Blanket is used extensively in high temperature units in the ceramic, chemical processing, and ferrous metal industries. Thermal Ceramics Cerachem refractory blankets are ideal for a wide range of hot face lining and backup insulation applications in furnaces, kilns and other high temperature equipment.
Cerachrome Blanket
Made from spun alumina-silica-chromia fiber, Cerachrome Blanket is well suited for hot face lining applications where higher temperatures are encountered, such as soaking pit covers, reheat and forging furnaces. Cerachrome Blanket with its chromia-stabilized chemistry offers improved long term shrinkage characteristics over zirconia containing blankets such as Cerachem. Cerachrome Blanket effectively fills the gap between zirconia blankets and high alumina products.
II. Fire Resistant Glass
Fire resistant glass is one of the most important safety glass. Coefficient expansion of thermal expansion of the glass is extremely low. It could resist much thermal shock caused by extreme temperature gradient across the glass between fire exposed and non-fire exposed sides. Glass becomes molten but does not break under high temperature and high temperature gradient. It remains its integrity to keep away blaze, smoke and fume. This wire free fire resistant glass performs any one, two or three of following characteristics depending on Class and Grade.                It remains its integrity for a certain period of time. It refers to the time the glass remains intact in a fire        It forms a strong radiation barrier that prevents fire from spreading. It refers to amount the glass prevents heat emission permeate to non-exposed side.        It is heat insulation to prevent heat flux or high temperature at non-fire side. It refers to amount the glass restricts the temperature rise on non-fire side.        
All of these are significant contribute to evacuation of fire scene, the work of fire fighters and rescuers.
Class
Fire resistant glass is classified into three categories:                Class A fire-resistant glass is a kind of fireproof glass with fireproof integrity and fireproof heat insulation.        Class B fire-resistant glass is a kind of fireproof glass with fireproof integrity and heat emission intensity.        Class C fire-resistant glass is a kind of fireproof glass with fireproof integrity.Grade        
The three classes of fire-resistant glasses are further classified into Grade I, Grade II, Grade III and Grade IV according to various levels of protection which is measured in terms of Integrity, Radiation and Insulation. The Table interpreting Class Vs Grade Vs Time is just for reference. Glass resists more than 90 min (could be as high as 180 min.), is classified into higher levels. There are also Classes E and EI which perform much better and are more safety for fire protection.
ClassGrade IGrade IIGrade IIIGrade IVA90 min.60 min.45 min.30 min.B90 min.60 min.45 min.30 min.C90 min.60 min.45 min.30 min.Glass Configuration:1. Monolithic Fire Resistant Glass
Monolithic glass is single pane. This fire protective glass blocks flames, fumes and smoke but not heat radiation. Its advantages are:                As it is not wired or laminated, it stays clear at all times during fire accident so that evacuation and putting out fire could be carried out properly. Clear fire resistant glass offer transparent alternative to solid brick walls.        It is thermal shock proof and resists to cold, heat, solar irradiation and humidity.        This high strengthened fire resistant glass is 3 to 5 times stronger than thermal temper glass.        Various glass thickness of monolithic fire resistant glass is available.        Monolithic fire resistant glass is light. Framework is cheaper. Mounting and installation is easier at lower cost.        It is easily upgraded to several types of fire resistant glass such as reflective coated fire resistance glass, insulated fire resistant glass, laminated fire resistant glass and energy save fire resistant glass, etc.        
There are several types of monolithic fire rated glazing reaching different classes and grades of fire resistance.
2. Chemically Strengthened Glass
Soda lime glass is always chemically strengthened to improve its thermal stability and internal strength. Then glass is thermally tempered by conventional tempering furnace by air quenching to it turn into Class C monolithic fire resistant glass. Xinology FR series fire resistant production system is used to carry out this process to produce Class C fire resistant glass.
3. Metallic Coated Glass
Glass could be metallic coated on both sides to reflect away heat and minimize the possibility of thermal shock. Monolithic fire resistant glass performs consistent regardless of fire attack direction.
4. Borosilicate Glass
Borosilicate glass is excellent in heat proof. It has also very low coefficient of thermal expansion to resist thermal shock. Borosilicate glass is generally fully thermal tempered upgraded to fire resistant glass.
5. Glass Ceramic
It is a special composition of glass and ceramic with excellent thermal shock and heat insulation.
III. Fire-Smoke Protection Curtain
Curtain systems are a modern alternative to conventional systems such as fire protection doors, gates and windows. With a curtain system, unreinforced openings will remain entirely useable and perfectly secured. Curtain systems can be fully integrated in the existing building concept. Due to the compact layout of the system, the fields of application are almost limitless.
The intuitive technology, the high-quality materials and the reliable construction allow an easy installation and low-maintenance operation.
Most of the time, fire smoke is a much more dangerous hazard than the fire itself. Smoke can spread quickly and silently within a building, transporting heat and therefore supporting the expansion of the fire. Just a few breaths could lead to deadly intoxication. Smoke curtains can effectively counteract the spreading of fire smoke and therefore lives can be saved.
A smoke curtain is a much better choice in such situations. In general cases, the system is rolled up and enables the unimpeded passing of the passage. The curtain only drops in case of an emergency and builds an enclosed space according to the required security targets. Usability and fire protection are perfectly combined. With a two-stage drop, it is possible to pass the curtain system before it is totally closed.
Benefits
                No obstruction of passages        Compact and lightweight layout        Seamless integration in the building design        Easy installation and low-maintenance operation        
Modern fire protection concepts demand high standards from buildings and security systems. Owing to their flexibility and ability to easily combine fire protection technology and architectural design, curtain systems will be increasingly used.
Curtain systems can be configured for various applications. They can be used to actively control occurring combustion gases to create a steady space enclosure or establish an isolating heat barrier.
Fields of Application
                Airports, subway stations        Community buildings, schools        Industrial buildings, warehouses        Universities and laboratoriesIV. Fire Resistant Cable        
In all fire disasters, fire smoke, heat and toxic fumes are the main obstacles to safe evacuation of a building or area. A major contribution towards overcoming these hazards is the use of fire resistant and non-halogenated cables. These cables provided the following features:                Fire resistance        Long-term circuit integrity in a fire        Low smoke and toxic gas emissions        Flame retardant properties        Zero halogen gases        Ease and low cost of installationFire Resistant cables are used, where required by local fire codes, in the wiring of:        Fire resistant safety circuits        Public address and emergency voice communication system in high-rise buildings        Control and instrumentation services in industrial, commercial and residential complexes        High-temperature installation conditions        
Fire Resistant Cable have been developed to maintain circuit integrity in a fire and to ensure maximum safe evacuation of personnel with no detrimental effects like toxic gases or smoke. The Fire-Resistant cables are constructed in the following typical format:                Stranded Annealed Copper Conductor        Mica Tape Fire Resisting Barrier        XLEVA-MI/XLPEIEPR/LSOH/PE/PVC as Primary Insulation Material.        Flame Retardant LSOH, PVC as Bedding or Sheathing Material.        
Fire Resistant cable may be single-core or multi-core constructions. The cable may be unarmoured, armoured, braided, with or without metallic screened. The Fire resistant cable may categorized by a letter symbol (e.g. A) or series of symbols (e.g. CWZ) in according to the requirements for fire resistance characteristics which they meet, the test temperature selected and the duration of the test for resistance to fire alone in according to BS 6387 as below:
RequirementSymbol(I) Resistance to fire alone650° C. for 3 hoursA750° C. for 3 hoursB950° C. for 3 hoursC950° C. for 20 minutes (short duration)S(2) Resistance to fire with waterW(3) Resistance to fire with mechanical shock650° C.X750° C.Y950° C.Z